Only Matt
by Artificial Starlight
Summary: Matt's been playing a new game since 5 o'clock in the morning and Mello is absolutely annoyed. Unable to work with all this racket, Mello's about to show Matt exactly what happens when the blond goes ignored... yaoi, lemon...


In the middle of Los Angeles, on the second floor of a run down apartment, sitting on a ratty and stained couch was a red head. Mail Jeevas... better known as Matt.

The male had a strange attire; opting for a pair of jeans with faded stripes across the leggings and a black and white stripped shirt covered with a tan vest trimmed in short length white fur. His combat boots were missing; thrown in the entryway to the small, one bedroom apartment. Black and white socks, much like his shirt, were shown on his feet which were currently crossed at the ankles on the dark wood coffee table in front of him. To complete the ensemble, yellow tinted goggles covered his face slightly; the color of his eyes warping into a dark green color. Only one person had ever seen the true color of the orbs.

That person happened to be sitting at the desk on the other side of the room; typing insanely at a laptop. Mihael Keehl, was his birth name but the blond preferred Mello. In all actuality, Matt and Mello were nothing alike. That could be seen my merely looking at the two.

First, Mello wore nothing but skin tight, black leather. A vest stretched across the wide chest, it's silver zipper shinning in the darkness. Pants that looked almost painful to fit into adorned the long legs, lacing at the top and ending in pointed boots meant for running and beating the shit out of people. The only color standing out from the blackness was a pure white belt, geared with a silver, Christian cross buckle, and a red rosary laying precariously against his chest. Golden blond hair that stopped just above the shoulders shined, accentuating the bright green eyes that held a spark of recklessness and danger. He was a true beauty, this man. Dark, surely, and powerful, but beautiful.

Not even the angry red scar covering half the man's left face could take that away.

Where Mello constantly wore a frown, seemingly angry at everything that crawled into his path, Matt just smiled... or not (seeing as most of the time he didn't care so his face remained blank). Despite their differences, the two quickly became friends at the Wammy House for Gifted Orphans. They stuck together; knew all about one another where everyone else continued to guess. Even now, in the midst of a new war against the criminal Kira, they were best friends until the end...

With only a few differences.

You see, over the coarse of six to seven years of knowing each other, somehow, somewhere, friendship became too less of a word to describe their relationship. They hugged, kissed, and performed acts better kept behind closed doors. They were lovers. And neither one could be happier.

Unless, of course, Matt couldn't keep quiet.

"To your left!"

"_I can't see them!"_

"Conker14, there are two more on the right! Your _other_ right!"

Matt had been playing a new online game... since five o'clock in the morning. The volume to the TV blared through the speakers and Mello wondered why they hadn't blown out yet. Even so, explosions, gun shots, screams of other people through the head phones sitting on the gamer's head., and the all around noise, quickly frustrated the blond.

He let it show.

"Matt! Turn it down, I'm trying to work, damn it!"

There was no answer, Matt didn't even acknowledge his lover across the room. "No, Timsajerk, go down stairs, we can ambush them. Conker14, stay with me, we're going for the group over there."

"Matt, turn it down! Now!"

"_Guys help, I need back up here!"_

The controller in Matt's hand jerked as the screen blinked, signaling his character had been hit. "Shit, Get in there! Lindsor2289, use the bazooka you found at the mountain. Roth-or-not, go help Timsajerk! On your right!"

"_I need ammo!"_

"Behind that cart is a package for a magnum, you got one?"

"_Yea! Got it!"_

"Good, on three we're going back in, ready? One, two..."

Mello stood from the desk's wooden chair with a squeak, the boots on his feet making no sound as he crossed the room to stand behind the red head. Matt still didn't notice his presence, continuing his yelled instructions to his team mates as they battled a horde of armed soldiers.

Bending slightly at the waist, looming over the couch and its occupant, Mello breathed hot air into Matt's left ear, grinning in victory when the red haired man went rigid. As a result, his character got shot again. "Damn it! Lindsor2289 get the one on my right I-"

Since the hot air didn't work Mello bent farther until his lips brushed against the smooth tan skin of Matt's neck. Again, Matt's movements stalled. "You've been ignoring me, Matty," Mello whispered, amazingly able to hear himself over all the racket the TV made as Matt's machine gun went awry, accidentally hitting what looked to be a propane tank. The sound of the explosion practically shook the walls of their living quarters.

"_Gamefreak13? Did you blow that up on purpose?"_

This time, Matt ignored the game, not daring to brush off the blond whilst this close to the man. Instead, Matt looked over his shoulder at his lover for the first time all day. His voice was soft and gentle compared to the tone used for his game, "I'm sorry Mel. I wasn't trying to ignore you but my ass is getting kicked and I've got to _play_. My soldiers need me." The last part was said with a grin. The kind of grin a kid would give inside a candy store, and Mello supposed, if anything, Matt really was a kid inside. A big one... that smokes and curses, and has sex with another man...

Yeah.

Mello leaned back to look into the goggle covered eyes and like a gravitational pull, he crashed back down into the man's lips, kissing harshly. It was chaste, nothing big, but it was rough, leaving his lips almost bruised by the time it was over. "I don't care. Nobody ignores me and gets away with it," And he went back for more.

Matt, despite his obvious protest at having been interrupted, ended up pushing back with as much, if not more force, practically melting at the ministrations.

A muffled squawking could be heard, _"Gamefreak13, are you still there, man? What do we do?"_

Mello smirked into the kiss, bringing a leather glove covered hand up and into his lover's vibrant red hair, combing through the locks, taking the head-phones off as he did so. Throwing them somewhere on the other side of the room, the blond took Matt's jaw and maneuvered it, thrusting his tongue against the swollen lips. They opened immediately and Mello dived in, caressing the roof of Matt's mouth and wrestling with his lover's pink tongue.

All too quickly things got heated and the damn couch and their flimsy clothes were the only things standing in their way of skin on skin contact.

Mello decided to remedy that at once.

Without breaking the heated kiss, one of Mello's legs lifted up and over the back of the couch, soon joined by the other one. The next time both men broke apart for air Mello slid along the moth eaten furniture into the red head's lap, a thigh on each side, bringing their pelvises close. Half aroused members gained friction as clothes shifted.

Matt was starting to get that glazed look in his eyes, the look only shown during these acts in which they perform together. Mello loved that look and (not the first time) hated the goggles for obscuring a clear view. Again, Mello's hands came up to that perfectly sculpted face; masculine yet gentle and soft at the same time. He hooked his thumbs through the white straps and tugged, pulling them off and throwing them away like he had the head-phones.

Suddenly, like every time he was faced with his lover's eyes, he found himself unable to breath for a second. Blue. Not a normal kind of blue, oh no. An electrifying blue; neon.

It was so exotic, so thrilling that nothing could explain it. But when those eyes looked straight into his own, Mello felt naked on the deepest level possible. Psychologically, not physically. If anyone but Matt made him feel this way Mello wouldn't have hesitated to blow the fucker's head clean off the shoulders. But it was Matt, and that just made it all the more special.

With more vigor, Mello pulled his lover's head closer, beginning a new, even more heated battle with their tongues; licking, sucking, biting. A moan escaped from the back of the red head's throat, a sound of wanting, of need, and the blond returned it with one of his own.

And to think, he only wanted the volume on the TV to be turned down.

It was still abnormally loud and gun shots ringing in the background didn't make the perfect setting for a sexual encounter. But hell, they were aroused anyway, might as well finish it, right?

That's what Mello figured anyway and with his hard-on growing so fast, he'd would be damned if anything stopped them now. Besides, Matt's equally pressing member on his own only proved Matt wasn't going to object.

And _damn,_ it was times like these Mello discovered how bad an idea wearing leather pants was.

Pulling away from the gamer, Mello scooted back just enough to unbuckle his belt, fingers that were normally so calm and sure from handling guns with deadly accuracy, shook in their haste. Suddenly, his head was pulled back by his golden hair and lips attached themselves to his throat, right below his Adams apple.

Matt suckled at the skin, on the edge of a burn mark where the nerves were most sensitive. A moan went through the air, echoing about the room before being drowned by more gun shots. Mello was almost surprised to realize it had come from him. He wasn't the most vocal during sex; Matt was the 'moaner', quiet yet hoarse and throaty, never failing to urge the blond counterpart on.

Once and a while a noise of pleasure would release from him, mostly at the end when he couldn't hold himself back, losing control and throwing his genius mind out the window. Here lately though, since the birthing of the blond's scars, Matt has used them to his advantage.

Mello isn't sure what he thinks about that but it seems to make the red head happy to hear his noise, thus the reason he allows it... not that he had a choice.

"Matt, clothes."

His hair was released and another pair of hands joined his own at the edge of his pants almost smacking his own out of the way to get to the belt. The white leather fell away and Matt's fingers began unlacing the cords that held the folds of his pants together. With nothing to occupy his hands, Mello ran them through vermilion tendrils, revealing in the softness.

The cords undone, Matt pulled the lapels apart and sneaked a hand inside, grasping the flesh he found. Due to his tight pants, underwear wasn't needed and Mello refused to wear them; a fact Matt teased him about but loved him for it every time this kind of situation presented itself. Pale hips bucked into his hand followed by a gasp and the red head smiled, closing the distance between their lips quickly. He probed at the blond's mouth, running it along teeth and muscle, following a map he had created long ago. In their lap, Matt's hand stroked, slowly at the tip of the member he couldn't see at the moment and down it's length to the base, feeling the soft hair he knew was just as golden as the sun, before repeating.

Mello's breathing became harsh, the slow touches compared with the rough kisses were a slight torture and the blond growled in the back of his throat, like a warning. He could _feel_ the smirk Matt wore before his lover pulled just out of reach. With only centimeters separating their lips, they breathed the other in, one tasting of chocolate, the other of cinnamon mixed with menthols (a mix Mello got used to, even liked now). Matt's soft, swollen lips brushed against his when he spoke, "I believe it's my turn to take you, Mel."

Ah, yes, Mello had his turn night before last. They tried to keep it even as there were pros and cons to both positions. As bad ass as Mello believed himself to be, he didn't mind being on the receiving end seeing as it resulted in a certain chill that came with being dominated; being at the mercy of someone he trusted like Matt. Being on the giving end was the same; a since of euphoria as Matt gave himself over to the blond. The ultimate trust; not just mind and body, but heart and soul as well. No, Mello didn't think he'd be happy in a relationship with one position during his sex life; he was sure Matt agreed.

Playing the part of a submissive boyfriend for the moment, Mello's arms wound their way around Matt's neck and he pushed himself into the hand that still gave lazy strokes. "You're going to take care of me?"

Those shocking blue eyes locked onto his, a tint of red flushing the tan cheeks in a cute shade as the double meaning of Mello's sentence sunk in. A small smile lightened the face, not the crooked grin normally used, the atmosphere was too gentle for that, but one of meaning. "Of course I will, Mel. Don't I always?"

Mello gave a smile in return, it was rare for him to smile without a cruel reason behind it but he found he did it often around Matt.

Well, isn't that the anthem? Only Matt could make him moan, only Matt could make him smile, only Matt could turn his ugly, angry soul into one that loved.

Only Matt.

Any other time and Mello would have shot his own stomach to stop those butterflies from nesting in his gut, but for the moment, their fluttering felt kind of nice and he allowed the tension from the world's expectations float from his body, slightly sagging his posture until their foreheads touched. There was a spark between them and Mello sighed, tightening his hold around his lover's shoulders. "I never say it, do I?"

Matt's eyes, so close to his own, looked even more exotic as they positively _glowed_, he looked honestly confused. "Say what?"

"I love you."

The words were whispered, barely audible over the TV's noise but when Matt's smile almost split his face in two, Mello knew they were heard. Lips met his in a soft, chaste kiss. "You don't have to, Mello. I already know."

An arm around his waist pulled him closer, the intention of a closer hold, but their erections seemed to be in the way and the sexual frustration that had let them have their warm moment came back with a vengeance. Matt moaned, blue eyes closed for a second with the surprise pleasure and Mello didn't dare look away (as if he could). And the blond was rather irked at the fact that they still had all their clothes on. Letting the hold on his gamer go, Mello smoothed his hands across the broad shoulders, wider than his own. Grazed over the biceps, stronger than his own. Down the red head's chest, smoother than his own.

The leather gloved hands took hold of the zipper holding the tan furred vest together and pulled it down, unclasping it at the end. He pulled the sides until Matt shrugged it off. His hands went down to the gamer's abdomen, yanking at the black and white shirt, lifting it up over the red hair, disturbing the strands into a mess Mello found extremely sexy.

The blond's leather gloves were taken off, followed by his vest. And suddenly, the room spun as Matt turned, dumping Mello on the couch and crawling on top of him. Settling in between the blond's legs, Matt smiled again, claiming Mello's mouth as his weight gently pinned him to the rather hard couch (although he hardly noticed).

A groan, Matt's, as his pelvis connected to Mello's. A breathless "Mel" was said into the kiss and Mello forgot how to take in oxygen, he couldn't even _think_.

As soon as the kiss began it ended and the red head sat up, grabbing Mello's left boot covered foot, pulling at it to take free him from its confines, the black cotton socks following. He did the same to his right, gently rubbing the ankle, massaging the calf, and caressing the thigh, all the while watching the blond's face. When the hands got to the top, they once again pulled, prying the leather from the hips. It was a little difficult and Matt's attempt at being seductive was blown as he laughed, "How the _hell_ do you get these on, Mello?"

Said blond snickered, "Very carefully, Matt. It's a very precarious procedure." Sitting up, Mello gave a quick kiss to the irresistible pink lips, then hooked his fingers in the front of Matt's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. "Off," He said simply and Matt let out another laugh, complying easily, throwing the jeans, socks, and a dashing pair of white boxers imprinted with red race cars to the left somewhere.

Now that nothing separated them, Matt gently pushed Mello back into the couch laying down on the lithe body comfortably. Heat burned the skin wherever they touched and the two shared a kiss just as hot. Hands were everywhere, touching and feeling, memorizing the planes and curves they could already draw in their sleep.

A hand trailed from the scars at Mello's shoulder down to the abdomen, caressing in a way that sent a shiver down the blond's spine, even though his body temperature was too high for any kind of chill. "Matt," As close to a plea Mello could ever get.

Mouth on his lover's neck, teasing the scar, Matt's hand wondered, grazing the blond's member, smudging the pre-cum he found at the tip around his fingers, wetting them as much as possible before traveling lower to his lover's entrance. He traced the ring of muscle and pushed a finger in, spreading the liquid inside, lubricating it for easier penetration.

Oxygen was suddenly hard to obtain as Mello shifted, stretching always felt strange and a little uncomfortable. Thankfully, due to their wonderful sex life... it didn't take long to be prepared and soon enough he was ready, and impatient too. "Damn it, Matt. Get on with it."

The cheeky grin was back, "I am, calm down, Mel. No matter how long it takes nothing would stop me from pounding you into the sofa."

"That's a little lewd, when did you start talking like that," Mello asked, smiling and teasing, but breathless.

The grin turned down into a frown as Matt retrieved his fingers and settled into position, the head of his weeping member against the clef of Mello's entrance. "From you, Mello," He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world... and really, it was. Who else could influence him like that? Certainly not Near or L.

Without another word or warning, Matt pushed in, moaning loudly at the feel of the tight heat surrounding him. The view was beautiful; Mello's head tossed back, a golden halo shimmering around him, mouth open as he gasps. Nails scrapped down his back, leaving angry red marks as he quickened his pace, hands on the blond's hips for leverage.

Underneath, Mello struggled to keep from drowning, from giving into the maddening river of pleasure. Opening his eyes Mello looked up at Matt, only to find himself plunged into the depths of the sea as he found Matt watching him. Lust clouded the gamers eyes giving them a sheen usually apparent in fever victims. Now, with strands of red sticking to his face with sweat, and the electric blue orbs staring at him like he was some kind of amazing creature unknown to the world... Mello might as well tied a rock to his feet and jumped in.

The way those eyes looked at him sent something through his body and made the pleasure all the more exciting. "Matt," Yes, that was a moan, long, loud, and completely un-Mello-like but he didn't care because he didn't even notice he had said anything; with a jerk, Mello pulled the red hair down to him, kissing his lover heatedly, rolling their tongues together.

Matt twisted, wrapping an arm around the blond's trim waist and hoisting him up for a deeper penetration. When Mello moaned into their kiss, he knew he found what he had been looking for and groaned as he thrust harder, hips slapping against hips, body's rocking and jerking with their motions. Mello's erection rubbed against both of their stomachs and the blond gasped. Legs squeezed around the gamer's hips, pulling and pushing as they worked together for their goal. "Mel-o," He moaned, breaking the kiss to bury his face into his blond angel's neck, breathing in the sent of chocolate and cinnamon (the last due to their coupling).

He loved the smell of cinnamon and chocolate, spicy and sweet, Matt and Mello. The fragrances went good together, complemented each other, and Matt always wanted Mello to have his essence. A primal instinct, he supposed. But really, Matt could get completely drunk off of his blond; Mello didn't even have to try! Not for the first time Matt wondered what the hell he had done to deserve such a partner in life, crime, friendship, and love. "Mello, I love you. Come for me, baby."

And he did. With an unhidden and un-muffled cry, Mello came, ropes of his seed spilling forth onto their chests, creating a pretty big mess. Matt groaned as the walls around his member contracted and he was shoved off the cliff of reality, free falling into oblivion. His cock pulsed and twitched inside Mello as his orgasm claimed him, he rolled his hips, riding it out while it was still sensitive before going still. His breathing was ragged and the fact that he kept placing light kisses on Mello's neck, wasn't helping.

Mello groaned, panting and rather uncomfortable. He suddenly noticed how hard the couch was, how heavy Matt seemed to be, how sweaty and sticky he felt. Nevertheless, Mello didn't dare move; instead, Mello tightened his hold around Matt's neck, turning his head to whisper in his lover's ear, "I love you, Matty." He waited a few moments. "Don't call me baby."

The gamer laughed, lifting his head up to give Mello a quick, soft kiss. "Why not, babe."

"Stop it, or I'll be forced to shoot your ass."

A pout, "Then you won't ever get your turn."

Rolling his eyes, the blond sighed but didn't offer another comeback, not because he didn't have one, oh no, Mello was never out of those. But the atmosphere was just right and he was content to lay there, warm, even though he was sticky and a spring from the couch was jabbing into his side.

Then a bomb exploded.

Groaning, Mello glared, first at the TV then at Matt. "Turn that damn thing down will you?"

There was a grin before (much to Mello's disappointment) Matt got up, stumbling around in all his naked, messy chested glory (Mello enjoyed the view though). The red head bent over to get his head-phones, game controller, and TV remote. He turned the volume down before sitting on the couch in the position he started in before the whole 'surprise sex' thing happened. Mello, after collecting himself as much as he could, got up and walked to the joined bathroom, grabbing a rag and dampening it, the blond started to wipe up his mess.

Once done, Mello walked back into the living room, sitting down beside his lover and using the rag in hand to clean the stickiness. "We need a shower but this will do for now."

Matt looked at him, blue against green. "Is the water heater still not working?"

"I don't think so. Damn repair men are so slow... Why did we decide to live here?"

A grin, "Because you _wanted to be near the action and whats closer to the action then right in the middle of the city?_ So you had me, literally, find the middle of the city. And this was it."

Mello adopted a thoughtful look. "So I did." Then he nodded. "Sounds like me anyway."

Blue eyes rolled sarcastically. "Well, all my team mates died. I completely failed them. Just got distracted by a really sexy guy in leather, you can't blame me can you?"

"Not at all, it's completely logical."

A moment of consideration before, "Do you want to play?"

The blond thought for a few seconds, debating whether or not he should. He still had a lot of work to do and he was never one for games (unless they were cruel and against the law). Besides, Matt always won every single game they played. It was a fact of life and Mello had six years to get used to it. During their games, Mello couldn't help but get competitive and sometimes angry if he lost but somehow Matt always found a way to calm him down (and not always with chocolate).

Only Matt.

"Yeah, I'll play."

And so, the two lovers sat on that hard couch, naked as the day they were born, because really, they didn't care if the curtains in the window were open, they didn't care about the old woman next door trying to get some sleep. Matt and Mello cranked up the volume on the TV, letting the explosions and gun fire echo throughout apartment as Matt for once directed (he was, after all, _gamingfreak13_, that title was earned), and Mello screamed profanities at the fictional characters on screen as he killed them ruthlessly.

They were a good team, even when the rolls were reversed, and toward the end of the day, both men, tired yet happy, because they beat the game together turned to one another and smile.

It was corny, it was stupid, but both of them knew their feelings were returned and with set minds... They took a shower, because whether there was hot water or not, they needed one.

**...Author's Note...**

Hello, a new Death Note fiction. I like this one a lot too! If you couldn't tell, it was basically a reason for some fluffy smut. Ha ha.

And guys, please read; I know Mello may not be in character. Sorry if you think he's too love-y or something. But this story was difficult enough already and the fluff just kept coming in! I couldn't stop it!

Anyway, PLEASE review, I can't begin to tell you how much I love reading them, although I suppose all authors do... Still, please?

But if you don't (meanie), thank you for reading anyway. Even though I'll never know if you liked it or not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.


End file.
